The Lost Kit
by InvaderBree
Summary: The story of Oakpaw, Mosspaw, and Moonpaw, as they search for their long lost sibling.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_"Were going on an adventure?"_ asked the little brown tom.

"Yes, Oakkit, we're leaving tomorrow, so you'd better get some sleep," replied the silver and tortoiseshell queen.

"We're leaving the mountains?," asked the silver she-kit.

"Yes Windkit. The Tribe of Rushing Water had been kind to let us stay here this long, but this is not our home. We are going where there is a lake, moorlands, and forests. It is the home of Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan. That it our home. One day you will all grow up to be fine Thunderclan warriors."

"I'll miss the mountains," said Windkit. "And the waterfall."

"How big is the lake?" asked the third kit, a white she-kit.

"The lake is very big, Moonkit. And very deep, too. No cat has ever managed to swim across it, not even Riverclan. And Riverclan cats are the best swimmers of all the clans.

"I can't wait to see the forest, with all the trees," said the brown she-kit, her green eyes shining dreamily.

"Yes Mosskit, it is a very beautiful place," Replied the queen. It would be a hard journey, especially with four kits. The tribe had let them stay until newleaf, and until the kits were old enough to make the journey. It would still be difficult, first the rocky slopes and precipices of the mountains, and then many days trekking across grassy hills, but soon enough, they would be home.

"Fernfire, it is sad that you have to leave," said Stone on the Cliff, one of the tribe's prey hunters, coming up behind them. "I guess we all knew the day would come sooner or later. I will get a few cats to escort you to the edge of the mountains, but then you'll be on your own."

"I'll miss you, Oakkit," mewed Stone's son Pebble of the Riverbed. "And all of you, too." He said, looking sadly at each of the other kits. They had become close friends during their stay with the tribe.

"I'll miss you too, Pebble," said Windkit. For a kit, her blue eyes showed a lot of emotion.

"Well kits, it's time to get some rest," purred Fernfire gently. "We've got a big day tomorrow."

There's one thing I need to do first," said Windkit. She padded quietly out of the cave and sat down by the waterfall, looking out into the night.

"What are you doing?" asked Fernfire.

"I have to say good bye to the mountains," answered Windkit. "They look so beautiful at night. And so peaceful."

After a while, Windkit came back into the cave and settled down to sleep. As she was watching her kits fall asleep, she realized how truly wonderful her kits were.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_As Mosspaw crept out of camp_, she could smell the musty scent of the forest, calling out to her. It was a warm day in new leaf. All the snow had melted, and plants were springing up everywhere. Ever since she had been apprenticed, she liked to spend very spare moment out in the forest. That morning she had gone on a hunting patrol, and now all she wanted to do was curl up in the sun, away from all the activity in camp.

"What are you doing out here?" asked a voice from behind her. Startled, she spun around, but it was only her brother, Oakpaw.

She shrugged. "I just snuck out for some peace and quiet."

"Well, I just came back from battle practice and if Toadstep had caught you sneaking out on your own, he would have clawed your ears off," he warned her. "I don't really care that much what you get up to, as long as you don't get hurt or anything, but I really don't see why you hate being in camp so much. It's nice to have cats to talk to."

"Then I suppose you should get back to camp before Toadstep claws your ears off for sneaking away," she meowed. Sunlight gleamed on his dark brown pelt as he stalked off. As she watched her brother leave, Mosspaw thought about how she and Oakpaw didn't have much in common. They both had brown fur, but Mosspaw's eyes were green, and Oakpaw's were amber. Apart from looks, Mosspaw like to be alone, where as Oakpaw liked company and was very strong in battle.

After a few moments of recollection, Mosspaw relaxed and let the forest carry her on it's wings in her dreams.

Mosspaw stumbled into camp, laden with a rabbit that was almost as big as she was. She was met by her sister Moonpaw's shockingly green stare.

"You need to stop sneaking out like that. No one know where you were, and I was starting to get worried," she meowed.

"Yeah, well..." Mosspaw trailed off.

"And tonight is full moon and Birchstar told me all three of us could go to the gathering," Moonpaw continued. "Of course, that could change if you got in trouble."

Mosspaw glanced up at the sky and noticed that the sun was slowly starting to creep towards the horizon.

"Look, I'm ok, and I'm not in any trouble. You just need to relax. It's not like you to get all worked up," said Mosspaw, trying to sound calm. She was starting to get very annoyed at every one getting all upset over nothing. When she looked into her sister's eyes, she saw concern and compassion. "All I wanted to do was have a quiet afternoon. It's alright," she told her soothingly.

The full moon was rising high in the sky as the Thunderclan patrol set out around the lake. Moonlight shimmered on the water, and Moonpaw's white pelt stood out in the blue light. Mosspaw padded along with the other cats, filled to the brim with excitement and anticipation. Stars sparkled on the lake, making the whole place look very mysterious. Mosspaw had never realized just how big the island was. She had only seen it from across the lake, and now that she was here, there were so many cats that it was almost overwhelming, so she stayed close to Moonpaw and Oakpaw.

Suddenly someone behind her meowed "Hello, new apprentices!" Mosspaw jumped and spun around. There was a dark gray tom with yellow eyes. She recognized his scent as Windclan. He introduced himself, "My name is Emberfoot. I see this is your first gathering. Let me show you some of the other apprentices."


End file.
